Saving Oz
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: JJ and the team head to Phoenix, Arizona to search for the Wicked Witch of The West, who transforms his victims into characters from the classic movie! JJRo, HP, MG
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok I don't know if this is from lack of sleep, or watching SG-1 and thinking if a Stargate can go to Oz, but whatever it is made me come up with this weird story. So either bear with me, or get out while still can! No clue where I'm going with this so I will apologize now for the stupidity. I'm also supposed to mention my interview on Tracia and Tonnie's forum: Chit Chat on Author's Corner. Go check it out.*glances at Tracia and Cassie* Good enough?

Disclaimer: Um… after thinking up this, I doubt the writers would even let me look at the rights.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

JJ looked over the case file before she shut it and threw it on her desk. She rubbed her slightly pregnant belly, trying to settle the baby down. He or she did not like this case, but it had to be the next one. The unsub was escalating.

"JJ?" Dave said poking his head in his wife's office. JJ stood up and grabbed the case files she had made copies of for the team. Dave took them from her and followed her to the conference room. He started the coffee pot as he watched her get the presentation ready for the team. "What do we have now?" he asked. JJ stopped and looked up at him, no trace of humor in her tone or look as she responded.

"The Wizard of Oz" she responded.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Phoenix, Arizona. The local police department wasn't concerned when a dog was killed. They thought it was just a kid. The autopsies revealed the dog had been poisoned. They received this letter in the mail the other day" JJ said as she pressed the button for the picture to change. The first picture was the dead dog, a dog that looked a lot like the dog from the Wizard of Oz. The next one was a sheet of paper. On it read: One down my pretties, many more to go. I will kill them all and I have started with Toto. –The Wicked Witch of The West

"Is this for real?" Reid asked after he had read the note. JJ nodded, the worst part was still coming. She flipped the screen again and this one was worse. This one was a picture of the monkey enclosure at the zoo, only instead of the normally happy friendly creatures, they were all dead.

"She then moved on to the monkeys at the zoo. These autopsies revealed the same thing as" she paused hating the irony in the next thing out of her mouth, "Toto's. They were all poisoned by the same chemical."

"Why are they calling us in for some animals?" Hotch asked. JJ pulled out a copy of a picture and read it out loud.

"First Toto, now my monkeys. You are slow my pretties. Next is Dorothy, hurry up. –The Wicked Witch of The West" she read. Aaron pinched his nose between his fingers and sighed deeply. "Hotch, he killed a teenage girl" she finished, her hand resting on her stomach. The entire team's head snapped to her as she switched the picture once more. It was a picture of a pretty teenage girl, her brunette curls in two pig tails. She wore a blue dress and on her feet were a pair of ruby red slippers like you bought for a Halloween costume. "She went missing from her home on Saturday. She was found by a prostitute on Sunday morning. She was found in the alley like that" she filled in what was in the file.

"Dorothy is dead my pretties. You are too late! Who is next I wonder? –The Wicked Witch of the West" Emily read. JJ sat down at the head of the table and looked Hotch dead in the eyes.

"It's a stretch, but I believe that we need to stop this" JJ said. She had a bad feeling, but she had no idea what it was and why she was so worried.

"How was she killed?" Aaron asked flipping through the file.

"Poisoning" Dave responding, having already found that tidbit of information. Aaron nodded. They sat in the conference room for a moment in complete silence. Finally Hotch closed the folder and stood up, tucking it under his arm.

"Wheels up in an hour" he responded. JJ sighed in relief. She was worried Aaron was going to question her mindset and would ask her to step down from her position. She was worried her judgment on the case would be questioned and she would be second guessed for the rest of her career. She should know better, it was a long shot case, but she was confident this was where they needed to be. They were headed to Arizona to stop the Wicked Witch of the West.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Ok, so there is chapter one. Is there a character anyone would like to see next? Please let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok, so those of you who actually read this, thank you for the comments. As per a request, Glinda the Good Witch is next. So bear with me please for more! Thanks to all who reviewed! And I'm so sorry about the wait! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

He watched her dance around. She was beautiful and she would work nicely. She was always nice to the children and always did what was best for them. He knew she would be the one. She would become Glinda the Good Witch.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

JJ stepped off the plane, Dave's hand on the small of her back. She smiled and strode toward the local police officer with her arm outstretched.

"Jennifer Jareau, we talked on the phone?" she said. The man gave a warm smile and nodded. He was a bit older in his years, his eye saddened by years of seeing death and destruction in his town.

"Detective Reyes. I hate to have to deliver bad news upon first meeting, but there was another body discovered just this morning. I figured you would want to see the crime scene" he said. Aaron stepped up next to JJ and shook the man's hand.

"Aaron Hotchner, seeing the crime scene would be beneficial to our profile" he said. Reyes nodded and motioned with his hand for them to follow him. They picked up their bags and followed him to the two SUVs waiting for them. They piled in and started towards the crime scene. "What is the victim's name?"

"Which one?" he asked with a humorous laugh. JJ saw the wedding band on his finger and realized he must have seen his wife and daughter in the victims. It wasn't uncommon in their line of work and especially since this unsub seemed to put his own sick twist on a classic movie.

"Both of them sir" JJ said diplomatically. JJ knew that Hotch and Dave and seen the ring, but didn't think much of his behavior. After all they were there to profile the unsub, not the police detective.

"The teen is Marissa Hodgins, age 16. The newest victim" Reyes said. He was stopped at a light so he pulled out the newest crime scene photos. A petite woman who just by looking at her you could tell that alive she lit up the world with her smile. She was dressed in a pink dress with a crown and wand. The unsub had sprinkled sparkles all over her to make her look more like Glinda. "is Alexis Ramirez, age 32. She owns a dance studio for children" he explained. JJ, Dave, and Hotch flipped through the pictures. "COD was poisoning, same as the others" he supplied as he turned on a side street and pulled up to the yellow crime scene tape, the other car behind him.

"Well he's dumping them in the open, so he has to feel safe, untouchable" Emily commented as she looked around.

"Was there a note this time?" Morgan asked stooping down to check out the position of the body. Reyes held out two evidence bags with a note inside.

"One is for the police department and one is for you. He must have somehow gotten information that you were being brought in" he said. Reid took both notes and read them out loud.

"Me killed the good witch now on to more my pretties. I will kill them all and there is nothing you can do. –The Wicked Witch of the West" he said. Then he handed the note off to Dave to inspect while he read the other one. "New pawns in this game. Welcome my pretties. I will kill them all. –The Wicked Witch of the West."

"I used to love this movie" Emily commented. JJ nodded remembering when she was young and watched the Wizard of Oz every year on her birthday with her family. She had wanted to start that tradition with her children, but she didn't know if she would ever be able to watch it again after this case. The detective excused himself to take a call and the team gathered to go over what they had.

"He has got to be from around here to know how quickly the victims would be found" Emily said. Dave nodded.

"He would also have to have a menial day job, if any job at all. Look at how much effort he has put into finding the right person to play each part" he said. JJ gulped when she realized that was what he was doing, the unsub was playing out the fantasy of the movie and the victims were just actors. "He has even spent time painting Alexis's nails."

"He has to have a child like mind. Either that or is completely obsessed with the Wizard of Oz" Morgan said. Aaron nodded and looked around.

"He must have a larger vehicle to transport the bodies. It would be dumb to carry them, even if he lived in one of those apartments" Aaron said pointing to the buildings across the way. Reid nodded and mentally calculated the distance between several points.

"It's at least 300 feet away. He could have easily been seen if he carried her. He probably has a truck or van. Something large where a bundle could easily fit into the back. Not any sort of compact car" Reid added. Aaron looked around and realized that he should have been seen, but hadn't.

"Alright let's head back to the station and go over what we know so far so we can give them a profile and catch this guy before he kills again" Hotch said. Everyone nodded and headed back to the SUVs. Detective Reyes joined them and navigated through the streets to the station. The car ride silent, all parties thinking over the crimes.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

The team stood in the small conference room they were given looking through crime scene photos, trying to piece together everything for a complete profile. As Morgan closed the file and leaned his head back, rubbing his hands over his bald head in stress.

"Agents" Detective Reyes said as he barged into the room. The others lowered their files, giving him their full attention, even though by the look on his face they knew what his news was. "They've found another body. The Tin Man" he said. It took seconds before they team threw down the case files and followed Reyes out of the precinct and to the cars. It was going to be a long case.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok I am so sorry this took so long to get up. I don't know what I was thinking when I started a case fic! Anyway, thank you for reading and please let me know. And as always if you have any ideas for the next victim, let me know! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok I think this chapter is going to deal with the Tin Man and JJ's emotions and a little more of her relationship with Dave. It might be short so bear with me. Thanks for all of those who have reviewed and commented on my story and have helped me out! Enjoy!

I am dedicating this to my best friends in the whole wide world because I screwed up badly. I love you guys!

Disclaimer: Um… no… heck I only own the really bad press conference I'm writing

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

JJ looked around. Somehow the press had gotten a hold of the story and were swarming around the crime scene tape. She took a deep breath and stepped forward. She saw a few faces she recognized from previous cases in Arizona. She smiled diplomatically and stepped up to the tape, not going a step outside of it.

"Hello, I'm SSA Jennifer Jareau and as of right now, we are not answering any questions and have no comments for the press at this time. We will have a press conference once we have released the profile to the Phoenix Police Department" JJ said. Dave had come up to help her deal with the press. He wanted to let her do her job, but he knew how they could be and he didn't want her to have any unnecessary stress.

"Agent Jareau? Isn't it true the killer is from the Wizard of Oz?" one reporter yelled. JJ smiled and turned around, effectively ending the unprompted question session. She could hear them yelling out questions as she and Dave made their way back to the body.

"33 year old Andrew Bucklew has received the role of the Tin Man" Reyes said as he watched the team profile their surroundings.

"He has to be a physically capable man in order to take down Mr. Bucklew here. I mean look how big this guy is, he had to have put up a fight" Morgan said. JJ looked at the man. He was large, but in a muscular capacity. He had a plastic axe in his hands and a funnel on his head. He had been spray painted silver from head to foot to make him look metal. JJ covered her mouth with her hand as she realized that after he was spray painted; his eyelids had been glued open.

"JJ?" Dave asked gently. She shook her head and walked away. She was disgusted by the cruelty. She didn't even want to think about what he would do to the next victims. She had a feeling there would be more victims, more players in his game. "Bella?"

"I'm fine Dave" she responded. She was leaning against the front of the ambulance out of sight of the reporters. She didn't want to appear weak in front of everyone, but she couldn't help it. The baby was messing with her body and emotions. She wasn't nearly this bad when she was pregnant with Henry. This new baby was all daddy. "Your child is just messing with me" she responded. Dave smiled and looked around. When he didn't see anyone watching them, he leaned down and kissed her. JJ smiled.

"It's a difficult case. I heard Emily and Aaron over talking on the plane ride here. She loves this movie, but she refuses to watch it again. Why don't you take a day or two? I can handle the press" he offered. JJ pulled away and looked at him.

"Are you kidding me? You want me to hand you the reigns to deal with the press?" JJ asked incredulously. Dave shrugged. So it wasn't his best idea seeming how much the team kept him away from the press. Jeez he made one mistake and now he can't talk to them.

"Well I don't want you too stressed bella. If this is too much to handle, step back and let someone else do it" he responded. JJ pushed him away before standing. She wasn't angry that he was trying to protect her, she was angry that he was trying to take over her job.

"I'm fine Dave" she said. Dave sighed and pulled JJ to him, holding her in his arms. JJ sighed and laid her head against his chest. "I can do it Dave, I just need your support" she whispered. Dave leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Always Mrs. Rossi. You will always have my support for everything" he whispered. JJ nodded. Right now both just needed the comfort of each other and the team would let them have their space. After all, they didn't really need six people to analyze the crime scene.

"I think we are ready to head back and give the profile" Morgan said as he walked around the ambulance. JJ and Dave jumped apart and Morgan laughed at the look on their faces. They looked like two teenagers who had been caught by their parents making out on the couch.

"We are coming" JJ said walking around Morgan, not giving him more than that sentence. Dave glared at the younger man who just stood there with a smirk on his face. He loved doing that to them.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"You are looking for a white man in his late twenties to early thirties. He is physically imposing and strong. He had to be able to moved the bodies and subdue them" Reid started. Hotch stepped forward ready to take over.

"He has a menial job if any job at all. He has to have time to watch his victims and spend time making them up to his standards before dumping their bodies."

"He is escalating. Pretty soon he will get bolder and maybe even start dumping bodies during the day. It won't be long before he assumes he is unstoppable" Morgan said from his position leaning on the corner of a desk. The team watched the officers jot notes and pay close attention, wracking their brains for anyone they had come across recently that would fit the profile. Emily stepped forward to finish it off.

"He has police connections. A family, friend, or he himself is a police officer. He knew we were coming which not even the press knew. He also knows someone at the zoo or has some way to access the monkey area to be able to poison them." The officers' heads snapped up to gaze at them. They were brothers and sisters and one of them either was a killer or was helping their killer.

"Are you sure he's male?" one of the officers asked. Reid nodded.

"Yes, a female would not be able to immobilize the victims as efficiently" he explained. The officers nodded and after a final word from Reyes the officers went to look for their unsub while the team went back to the conference room. They needed to talk to Garcia.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so I threw the profile in there too! Woot! Ok please let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading! I love you my besties!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok so a call to Garcia and the next one down. Now I thank all of you who have read my story. Thank you! Now if there is a delay in postings it is because I am trying to get moved into my dorm room, so I am trying to write a few chapters ahead of time! Thanks for your patience!

Disclaimer: Uh.. I don't own anything besides my messed up story line!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"Office of superpreme geniusness. What can I do for you my fine furry friends?" Garcia answered as she took a large gulp of coffee and waited for one of her family to start talking. She hated when they left her, but she was grateful she was almost never taken along. Murder scenes were so not her thing.

"Garcia we need a list of zoo workers" Hotch started. The team could hear her typing over the connections.

"I'm going to need more than that bossman. There are over 400 employees for the zoo" she responded.

"Narrow it down to people who have access to the monkeys. We need someone who can get into the cage and wouldn't be suspicious." More typing was heard over the phone.

"100 employees" she responded. Morgan sighed and got up to get more coffee. They would need a stockpile of it until this case was over. He knew his baby girl was upset about the case. She loved the Wizard of Oz and she would have to get rid of all of her toys. He hated that this case was affecting the women of the team. Who didn't like the Wizard of Oz?

"Cross reference those with the Phoenix PD" Emily said into the phone. Hopefully one name would be on both lists.

"Woah" Garcia muttered. Everyone stopped and waited for more information to come from the spunky technical analyst. They heard her typing some more before she went silent.

"Garcia?" JJ called out.

"I have a name for you guys. I think your unsub works for the zoo. Or is a volunteer. 18 year old Justin Reyes, son to none other than one Detective Jose Reyes, the lead detective of the case. Justin is the only son to Jose and Maria Reyes and is the black sheep of the family. After graduating he refused to go to college and has since been living at home. He didn't go into the police academy like his father and his family before that" she said.

"He would have the police inside, and he's volunteering at the zoo and had access to the monkeys" Emily said. The others nodded.

"Baby girl, send us all the info you have on this guy" Morgan said. They all heard clicking on the other end as Garcia responded.

"On its way." Aaron nodded and went to the door, opening it and looking around for the person he needed. He spotted Reyes by the break room. He wanted the man's attention, but he also didn't want everyone else in the precinct know.

"Reid, go get Reyes please" Hotch said. Reid bobbled his head and ran to the detective. Hotch watched as he tapped the man on the arm and explain something as he pointed back towards the conference room. Reyes headed in the direction of the room followed by Reid. Hotch thought he had never seen act more like a child than he did as he followed Reyes almost like a lost puppy.

"He said you wanted to talk to me?" Reyes asked as he entered the room. Reid shut the door behind him and watched as Reyes stood with his hands on his hips, watching the team.

"Detective Reyes, we believe we know who the unsub is" Dave started. Reyes's face grew into a smile.

"That's great. Who is it?" he asked. Before the agents could answer him, one of the uniformed detectives burst in.

"Sir, we found another body" he said. The team and Reyes shot out of the room and through the station, racing to the cars to see their next victim.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"We were right, he is escalating. It's the middle of the day" JJ said as she looked around. Other than a few passer bys taking quick peeks, it seemed to be a pretty quiet street. He could have dumped the body and no one would have seen him. All the windows seemed to be covered in either heavy drapes or wood panels.

"Who do we have this time?" Morgan asked, squatting by the body and lifting the sheet. Straw went every direction. "Apparently the scarecrow" he said standing back up. Hotch and the others didn't even want to look. They had seen the movie and if he was like the others, looked exactly the same. "And he looks like he could pass for Reid's twin" he said. Hotch bit the bullet and lifted the sheet. Morgan was right, it could have easily been Reid.

"Agents!" Reyes called out from a few feet away. They rushed over and behind a trashcan lay a man dressed in a fur coat.

"The lion" Emily commented. Hotch looked around wondering how he could dump two bodies in the middle of broad daylight without anyone seeing him.

"Detective Reyes, where is your son?" Hotch asked turning to the detective. The other officers stopped and turned to look at the exchange. They all slowly stood, realizing why Hotch was asking.

"Why do you ask? Why do you need Justin?" Detective Reyes asked, his eyes wide in alarm and his posture defensive. He knew what they were implying, but he wanted to hear it straight from their mouths.

"Because he is our unsub" Hotch replied.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so Bam! Two chapters! Let me know what you think please! Next one will be the last one! Woot! I hope to have it out by the time I have to leave for college! Thanks! And girlies, I love you!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok so this is the last chapter of Saving Oz and my weird twisted plot! Thank you to all of you who have read, reviewed, favorited, alerted, etc. Thank you for all of your support! Now for the conclusion of Saving Oz! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"Because he is our unsub" Hotch replied. Reyes looked defeated. He had run that possibility through his head, but he had hoped it wasn't true. Apparently he wasn't that lucky. He shook his head.

"I don't know. Maria and I haven't seen him in a few days, but that's not uncommon for him. He just leaves without telling us where he is going" Reyes said. Dave looked around. Everyone was frustrated that the detective wasn't even concerned about his son's whereabouts.

"What are some of his normal hangouts? Where does he spend a lot of his time?" Emily asked. She realized how much of a time crunch they were under.

"He almost always stayed in his room. He wouldn't go anywhere not even to his friend's houses" Reyes responded. Just as Emily was about to ask where his friends lived, a call went out over the radio.

"Attention all units. Be on the lookout for three children, ages 6, 7, and 9. Two females and one male. They were last seen on 52nd Street and Southern Ave. They were on their way home from school. More information to follow" the dispatcher relayed. The team froze. The munchkins.

"Let's go" Reyes and Hotch yelled as they jogged to the cars.

"I think I might know where he'd take them" Reyes yelled to Hotch. After everyone was piled in to the cars, they sped down the road, lights and sirens blaring.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Justin sat there looking at the three children. They made the perfect muchkins. He hoped they behaved better than the other characters. He didn't want to have to hurt them, but he would if they didn't stop crying soon he would have to resort to killing them. He didn't want to; after all he did have a sister similar in age to these kids. He didn't want to be a monster. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but they wouldn't go along with his plan. And for that, they had to die.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"I can't believe it" Reyes muttered again as he made another quick turn. He didn't want his son, his only son, to hurt those kids. Those were someone else's son and daughters. He could only imagine what those parents felt. He could only imagine what his son was doing to those kids. He flipped off the sirens and lights as they got closer, the cars behind him doing the same. They pulled up in front of an abandoned warehouse and got out. They strapped their Kevlar on and pulled out their guns before entering the building. They cleared the first floor and divided into two teams to finish clearing the building. Emily, Aaron, Dave, and Reyes took the downstairs. The rest headed upstairs minus JJ who stayed outside by orders of Dave to protect the baby. She didn't like it, but she couldn't change anything about it once Aaron seconded the motion.

Dave rounded a corner and standing in front of him was Justin. The kids were huddled against the wall, not a scratch on them. A uniformed officer helped them up and out of the room. Dave stood pointing his gun at Justin, who had the gun pressed against his temple.

"Don't do it" Dave said. He didn't want to shoot the kid, but he didn't know how else to get the kid to drop the weapon. Reyes barreled around the corner, his eyes wide in fear and shock.

"J, please, don't" he whispered. Justin let his tears fall slowly. He thought his dad hated him for not following in his footsteps, but he didn't want it to end this way. He wanted to be caught so he stopped hurting everyone. Reyes took a step forward, his arms stretched out in a comforting manner. Justin took the gun from his head and started dropping his hands to his side. At the last second he moved the gun so it pointed towards his father. Two shots rang out.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Dave walked out of the house last. The others just shook their heads. They would let Dave explain to her what happened. JJ looked past Dave for Reyes. She didn't see him. Her heart fell to the pit of her stomach. The coroner came out, the assistants rolling out two body bags. Dave walked straight to JJ and pulled her head into his shoulder.

"Suicide by cop" he said. JJ sobbed. Not only had the family lost a son and brother, but they had also lost a father and husband. Where was the justice in society? "Let's go home" Dave said leading her away. Reyes's lifelong partner had asked if he could tell the family, alone. Aaron agreed and they said their goodbyes. They wanted to go home and be with their families. JJ nodded and the team headed back to the SUVs, a somber mood settling over them.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so that was the end. Kinda sad sorry! Been in a bit of a funky mood lately! Let me know what you thought! Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
